Feel The Rain
by laurarivera
Summary: Rachel had once told her, on some nonsensical spring afternoon that, "Some people feel the rain; others just get wet."   - Faberry.


_Wrote this half asleep last night on tumblr, thought I might as well post it here too._

* * *

><p>Principal Figgin's declaration was mocking her as it echoed throughout the gym, his voice booming as he spoke into the microphone. "And now, behold the tradition of our 2012 Prom King and Queen, here, in their first dance."<p>

In what seemed like slow motion, Quinn Fabray descended the stairs leading off stage, in a flowing jade gown, but no trace of a smile was on her lips. The clicking of her heels mingled with the halfhearted applause of her peers as she neared Noah Puckerman. He was grinning boyishly at her with an outstretched hand, his crown perched crookedly on his head as the nauseatingly sweet music began to spill out from the speakers around them. Eyeing her closely, Puck raised an eyebrow, almost challenging her.

_Everything is perfect, Everything is perfect_, was the blonde's inner mantra as she approached.

But just as her hand was about to fall into his, Quinn inhaled sharply, suddenly, withdrawing her hand and shaking her head as she exclaimed in a frenzied whimper,

"I cant!"

Though the music continued to play on, the gasps of the crowd was audible as Quinn was now taking a tiny step back, her frame trembling now as this new emotion began to ripple through her, and exclamations of surprise carried throughout the gym as she reached up and plucked the tiara from her perfectly pinned-up honey colored hair.

There was only a moment before the tiara fell clattering against the polished dance floor and Quinn's heels were now clicking rapidly, loudly as she sprinted from Prom, and to her surprise she could vaguely hear Puck cheering her on as she bustled through the crowd and out of the back exit.

After a minute of stumbling haphazardly across the parking lot, Quinn let out a frustrated growl and tore the heels from her feet, tossing them aside before breaking out into a desperate, steady run, thunder crashing and booming above her.

Rachel had once told her, on some nonsensical spring afternoon that, _"Some people feel the rain; others just get wet."_

Quinn, now sprinting barefoot as the rain pelted down on her, ruining her expensive dress as well as her make up, felt her chest seize, her lungs burning as she ran. A strangled cry erupted lowly from her throat as she forced herself to carry on, rounding the corner as she approached the cemetery.

She would be there. She'd** have** to be there.

It was their place, where they had become friends on that fateful day seven months ago.

It's where they did their homework, where they shared their secrets.

Where they had held hands for the first time.

Quinn eventually halted in the middle of the cemetery, tossing and turning around desperately with tiny whimpers and gasps of breath. Flashes of lightning periodically casted a beam of light over the grave stones. Most of her hair and fallen out from her pins and was falling in wet tendrils about her face.

There, leaning against the gate in a navy plaid dress, stood a hunched over Rachel Berry, soaked to the bone as her tiny shoulder shook with cries.

Gasping in huge gulps of air, still catching her breath, Quinn quickly began to stalk her way over, crying out brokenly,

"Rach!"

Startled, Rachel whipped around, first in shock as she tried to still her hiccuping tears, and then in anger, her voice sharp and edgy as it cut through the air.

"I see you finally won Prom Queen, Quinn. N-Not a surprise that you came all the way here t-to flaunt it."

Mildly confused and half way to Rachel, Quinn paused a moment to look down at her dress, groaning at the stupid fucking sash hanging over her shoulder and she tore it from her body, eliciting a gasp from the brunette who was shivering a few feet away from her.

"Why are you here?" Rachel demanded, her brown eyes dark and flaming, "Why the hell are you-"

Fists clenched and overcome, Quinn cut her off, and for the first time in long time, she screamed into the rain just what was on her mind,

"I'm here, Rachel, because even though I won the stupid crown, and the stupid sash, all I could think of was you! And that I **needed** you!" She seethed in a breath, stumbling over her words as hot tears spilled over her cheeks, growling out words that seemed familiar, "You're so_ frustrating!_"

Rachel looked positively outraged at the statement and she sobbed out her response, "No, you're frustrating one, Quinn! Irrevocably!" She took a step forward, still shivering from the cold of the rain, a heavy wind whipping her chocolate hair so it was now clinging to her neck.

"Why weren't you there?" It was Quinn's turn to take a step forward now, "Tell me why you weren't at Prom!" Her eyes flashed as she blinked away more heated tears.

"Why does it matter?" Rachel shot back bitterly, defensive and struggling, brown eyes shining in the dim lighting from the street lamp above them. "You won, isn't that all that counts?"

"You're my best friend, Rachel!" Quinn responded angrily, her chest heaving in the soaked fabric of her gown. "I have a right to know!"

Rachel's breath hitched before finally, after a long, sullen moment, the words were tumbling from her lips, "Do you realize how hard it would have been for me to see you there, tonight? Being with him? Seeing him touch you?" She was crying freely now, watching how Quinn tensed lightly at her words.

"Why does that matter to you? You're leaving me anyway!" Quinn snapped, her voice breaking and vulnerable as the storm crashed above them.

"As if you'd actually want to come with me, Quinn!" Clenching her tiny fists at her sides, Rachel stood her ground, though they were now only a foot apart now.

"Of course I would!" Quinn blurted, pale face and neck flushed, and she took in a shuddering breath before adding passionately, "_I love you!_"

There was a tense moment, a flash of lightning, before Rachel's lips crashed onto Quinn's, her eyes slamming shut as pale hands gripped at her greedily by the waist, pulling Rachel flush against her. They kissed heatedly, desperately, hungrily, Rachel's fingers tangled in Quinn's hair as the blonde slammed her against the gate with a growl, hands roaming and caressing, completely enraptured.

The raging storm surrounding them was seemed nonexistent as they kissed, emitting breathless whimpers and wanton moans, and they only separated an instant so that the brunette could gasp out, "I love you outrageously," their lips meeting immediately afterward, Rachel wrapped in Quinn's arms, no longer shivering.

* * *

><p><em>Review? (: <em>


End file.
